Sleepy Surprise
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: This is continuation of Like Son, Like Mother. I guess it's pretty plot heavy. Written for Kinktober day 29. Prompt: sleepy sex


I wake up long before Carla does. She's not a morning person at all. Just like Eren, Carla could sleep until noon. Mikasa, however, is just like me. She always wakes Eren and Levi up and gets them going in the mornings.

Carla and I have been dating for two years today. She and Eren moved in with Levi, Mikasa, and me about a year ago. I still thank the heavens every day that our sons introduced us. My daughter was a lot more reluctant to that change, but she got over it quickly and is now best friends with Eren.

I absolutely adore Carla with all of my heart. She's vibrant, full of life. Her eyes are like warm suns. Her air breathes life into me. She makes me a bit of a poetic mess.

I curl around her. We're both still naked from the night before. Her back is warm against my breasts.

I kiss her shoulder. Her breasts are brushing against my arm. I grin. I want to try waking up Carla with sex. She's done it to me before. Once. The one time she woke up before me which was on my birthday last year. It was amazing.

I gently cup one of her breasts in my hand. Carla loves her neck being kissed, so I brush her hair to the side and trail my lips over her neck lightly.

A small sigh escapes her. I focus on the nape of her neck where she's most sensitive. I carefully scrape my teeth over her soft skin.

Honestly, why are there women who strictly like men? Women have softer skin, they smell better, they're cuter… Levi and Mikasa wouldn't exist at all if I hadn't been raped when I was in university.

Carla's husband had gone missing a decade ago. He had just left her alone to raise Eren. She had done a damn good job of it too. Eren is great boy and he treats my family with love and respect.

I shake my head and return to my task. I get sidetracked easily. I gently roll one of Carla's nipples between my fingers. A moan leaves her mouth.

"Kuchel?" she mumbles, rolling onto her back.

"Yes, my love," I breathe, kissing her gently.

Carla's beautiful honey eyes open, looking at me sleepily. "Good morning," she yawns.

I smile. She's so cute. I would marry her if she wasn't still considered legally married. She's going through divorce by publication now…. As soon as it's finalized, I'm marrying this woman as soon as I can.

"Good morning, mon ange," I say, kissing down her throat lovingly.

She's still mostly asleep. We have an hour before we have to be awake so I can give her the anniversary gift our children and I prepared. Which is honestly just a walk out to the backyard, but I know she'll enjoy it. She's been talking about creating a garden there for ages.

So, after Carla fell asleep, our children helped me lay the ground work for one. We had spent most of the night redesigning the lawn. Now, there is a stone path leading to our willow tree and on either side of it are bricked in garden beds. We have tons of soil and everything else Carla will need to start her garden. After, I plan to take her on a date to a Greek restaurant she loves.

If Eren managed the schedule right, we don't have to be ready until eight.

I work my lips down to her breasts, pulling a bud into my mouth and sucking gently. Carla moans softly and wraps her arms around my waist, holding me above her.

Soon, she's rocking her hips, seeking some kind of friction. I give it to her. I trail my fingers down her stomach and slip my fingers over her wet pussy. Carla's eyes open, slightly more awake as her skin flushes.

I release her nipple from my mouth and lift my head to gaze into her eyes. My fingers find her clit. She whimpers, legs falling apart.

I rub my finger gently over her clit. Carla moans into her hand. She has to be quiet or our children might hear us. I giggle softly.

Carla starts rocking against my fingers. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, her golden skin flushed.

I dip my head to suck on one of her nipples again. Carla is fully awake now. She's jerking against me, moaning my name into her hand.

When she cums, her body seizes. Her mouth falls open in a silent scream. Stars above, I love her.

* * *

Carla started crying when she saw what the kids and I had done to the lawn. Just like Eren predicted, she went to work planting all of the seeds we had gotten her. I don't have a green thumb, so I watched her work happily until it was time to leave for the restaurant.

On the way there, Carla takes my hand. The restaurant wasn't too far away, so we are walking.

"Thank you for everything you did today. It made me feel so loved." Carla squeezes my hand.

"Of course it did, mon ange." I smile as she rolls her eyes. She thinks I'm being arrogant, I think. I need to clarify this for her. "Do you really think I don't know how to love you?"

Carla's eyes start watering. She stops us in the middle of the street and hugs me tightly. "Oh my stars, will you please just marry me already?"

"As soon as your divorce goes through, I'll marry you in a heartbeat," I answer, crying too.


End file.
